


Off to the Wizard Extras

by suarhnir



Series: Off to the Wizard [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Supplemental images that relate to Off to the Wizard story





	1. Noctis and his companions

[](http://imgbox.com/YWEhC7M3)


	2. Gladio the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Wizard of Oz, Gladio would be the Lion

[](http://imgbox.com/ladeYwlO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, I don't know why I torture myself with drawing Gladio and his intricate tattoo. Unfortunately, by having him fill the role of the Lion, I can't help but imagine Hercules with the lion's hood and shirtlessness.
> 
> I am also a bit stuck on how to draw the next scene for this series of sketches. I know what I want to show but when I actually draw it, I am very unsatisfied with it

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, moved this off the main series of images. All random art related to Off to the Wizard that don't necessarily fit in the story will go here.


End file.
